


in the act

by timelordswillwasteyou



Series: what friends are for [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Because of course he does, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Haru has an exhibitionism kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rei and Nagisa are innocent boyfriends, Rin embarrasses easily, Smut, Top Nanase Haruka, actually i better tag that, my first fic ever and it's PWP, probably blasphemous use of Japanese honorifics, rin has a potty mouth, the reigisa is really minor, they didn't ask for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordswillwasteyou/pseuds/timelordswillwasteyou
Summary: When Haru misses school, Rei and Nagisa decide to surprise him at his house to cheer him up. As it turns out, someone else has beaten them to it.





	in the act

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic ever?! what have I done?! so feedback would be greatly appreciated. and if you stick through this nearly 3k of PWP to the end I thank you and we can all go to hell together alright enjoy
> 
> furthermore, I am by no means Japanese, so correct me if I've failed in interpreting how honorifics work.
> 
> (by the way, there are implications that rin and haru are still in that weird rivals limbo, so this takes place during season one sometime I guess)

“Nagisa-kun, wait!” It was all Rei could do to keep the blonde boy in his sights as they raced toward Haru’s house. How was he losing? He had run track and field for the longest time, after all – maybe jumping ship to join the swim team had made him lose some of his touch.

Losing sight of Nagisa again, and not seeing him outside Haru’s house as the building comes into view, he slows down, looking left and right and calling out Nagisa's name in exasperation. When he goes around a corner he’s blindsided by a flurry of blonde energy crashing into him, and he stumbles back with the force of it even as he catches him.

“Nagisa-kun! You surprised me,” Rei exclaims. Nagisa giggles and squeezes him harder, tightening his arms around Rei’s torso. “We should hurry to Haruka-senpai's house if we want to spend any amount of time with him, as I have much work to do later – “

He’s cut off by Nagisa loosening his hold only to lift his head, meeting Rei’s eyes and holding them as he juts his bottom lip out in a pout. Rei inwardly curses, even as his cheeks flush with color; Nagisa _knows_ what that pout does to him, and that hasn’t changed since they began officially dating a little while ago.

“Rei-chaaaaan,” Nagisa sing-songs, lifting a hand from Rei’s waist to play with a strand of his hair before tucking it behind his ear. Rei’s blush deepens. Seeing this, Nagisa drops the pout and smiles, satisfied with the effect he’s having. “Just wanted to do this before we get to Haru-chan's.”

That and his signature smile is all the warning Rei gets before the smaller boy rises up onto his toes to kiss him, soft and close-mouthed. Rei flounders for a moment, not expecting the contact, but melts into it a moment later just for Nagisa to pull away as quickly as he’d come. Their gazes meet again, and Nagisa giggles again before burying his face in Rei’s collarbone, the only indication he’s as affected as Rei the light flush on his cheeks that Rei had glimpsed before he hid his face. Rei smiles, his hand coming up from his boyfriend’s waist to rest in his hair, and they stand there quietly – rare, with Nagisa –for a few more moments. Then, Nagisa takes his hand, smiling up at him once more before tugging him toward their original destination. Rei smiles to himself, adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and lets himself be led.

-

As they walk down the steps to Haru’s, not quite hand in hand but brushing comfortably against each other, Rei begins to worry a little.

“Maybe we should have told Haruka-senpai we were coming,” he starts. “He might be busy, or maybe he wants to be alone; maybe he isn’t even home – “

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa interrupts him, “it’s Haru. I’m sure he’s just in the bath.”

Rei frowns, not seeing how that means it’s acceptable to interrupt his routine. He sighs, ready to concede, then gets an idea and switches tactics. “Even so, perhaps I should head back. I really do have quite a bit of homework, and the sooner I start – “

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa stops him again. He’s using that tone that doesn’t really leave room for argument; when his mind is made up, there’s not much even Rei can do to change it. Still, he adds, “We won’t stay for long. Just long enough to check up on him, and see why he missed class today and if he needs any makeup work or food or anything brought to him. Then we can go,” he promises, stopping and turning around as they reach Haru’s front door before cupping Rei’s cheek in one hand as he looks up at him through his lashes and adds, “and do whatever we want.”

Rei swallows, leaning into Nagisa’s palm a little before nodding frantically. Applying the same logic he’d used in his attempt to get out of this visit – the sooner he does it, the sooner it can be done and he can take his boyfriend up on his suggestive promise – he pulls himself away and reaches forward to slide the door open without knocking or calling out to alert Haru of their presence.

As it turns out, he really should have.

Inside, it smells like fish and soap and a layer of humidity hangs in the air, like someone has just gotten out of the shower or the bath, but the onslaught of sensations are not what grab Rei’s attention. They couldn’t, not when on the floor of the living room, right between the couch and the kotatsu, is Haru, lying on his back with his trousers pulled halfway down his legs and a decidedly male body fucking himself on his cock.

Rei’s mouth drops open. He’s vaguely aware of Nagisa behind him – he hasn’t turned around, yet, and really, why hasn’t Rei? This is not something he should be seeing, something he definitely isn’t supposed to be seeing, and yet when Nagisa turns around, the beginnings of a question on his lips, Rei can only reach back and slap a hand over his mouth as his eyes remain firmly fixed on the sight in front of them.

Though he’s facing the door, Haru hasn’t noticed them yet, as his line of vision is blocked by the mystery man currently riding him into the floor, which – who even knew Haru was into men? Who even knew he was into _anyone_? But Rei can’t dwell on that thought for too long, because then the man, who’s been hovering over Haru, braced on his forearms so they can kiss, is sitting up, thighs straining as he starts to bounce upright on Haru’s cock, and the new position causes his hair to fall back over his shoulders, the shock of red obvious against the rumpled white button-down he still wears, and is that –

“ _Rin-chan_?!” he hears Nagisa whisper beside him, and he sounds just as shocked as Rei feels. That can’t be right, they’re rivals, they _hate_ each other, but then the man moans, a long, drawn-out sound that ends in a gasp of Haru’s name, and even Rei has heard Iwatobi’s supposed arch nemesis speak enough to recognize that voice.

And then, he barely has time to recover from _that_ shock, because another moan drifts toward them from the living room, and it takes him a second to process that it was _Haru_ , quiet, stoic Haru, saying Rin’s name like it’s the only word he knows and reverently stroking his hands up and down Rin’s muscular thighs, up to his sides, then around to the small of his back, the muscles there moving beneath Haru’s fingers as Rin grinds his hips down, before coming to rest on the curve of his ass.

Rei really needs to get them out of here.

He turns to tell Nagisa as much, but when he pries his eyes away his boyfriend is as flushed as Rei has ever seen him, red from his cheeks down to his neck and over his collarbones, and he’s biting his lip so hard it _must_ sting, but in case the scene in the living room hadn’t been enough to affect Rei the sight of Nagisa like this certainly is, and he can only whimper lowly and step marginally closer to the smaller boy as his eyes, of their own accord, flicker back to the middle of the room.

Rin’s shirt has slipped off one shoulder, and he’s fallen forward over Haru again, and Rei has to admit he looks good like this, his muscles tensing as he holds himself up and his hole stretched obscenely around Haru. His body stills for a moment as he leans further up, Haru’s cock slipping from him a little but not dislodging completely as, presumably, he kisses Haru. It seems to be innocent enough for a minute – that is, as innocent as it can be, considering what they’re doing – but then something Rin says or does makes Haru whimper, and Rin’s soft, self-satisfied chuckle can be heard as he does it again, Haru moaning aloud this time as his cock visibly _twitches_ inside Rin.

Rei doesn’t realize his hand has been waving about trying to find purchase on something, _anything_ , until Nagisa grabs it and squeezes it, throwing a quick look at Rei, his bottom lip still between his teeth, before guiltily looking back at Haru and Rin. Rei keeps watching him for a second, partly to ground himself and partly to appreciate just how _affected_ Nagisa seems to be by their friends’ current activities, and thinks he himself can’t possibly look much better. But then Nagisa’s eyes widen and he lets out a little gasp, scurrying to hide behind him, and Rei hurriedly looks away and back into the living room.

He quickly realizes what made Nagisa react like he did. It seems that Rin and Haru’s fervent movements have rotated their bodies a little, and since Rin’s now back to hovering over Haru’s chest, Haru has a clear line of sight over Rin’s shoulder to the front door where of course Rei and Nagisa are still standing, dumbfounded, watching their friends’ moment of intimacy as Haru, ironically, catches them in the act.

His blue eyes widen incrementally at first, regarding them – _somehow_ – with the same calm gaze with which he regards most things, and Rei thinks, this is it, this is the end of their friendship with Haru and potential companionship with Rin, there’s no way they’ll be able to get past this gross intrusion of privacy.

But then Haru, still watching them, slowly and deliberately brings his hands from where they had been clasped around Rin’s neck down to Rin’s ass, kneading it for a moment before going even further down and finally pushing a finger into Rin alongside his cock.

Rin _keens_. His hips start an even more erratic rhythm as he drives himself back onto Haru, moaning wantonly every time Haru, presumably, grazes his sweet spot. And Haru – Haru is still _looking_ at them, watching them watch him as he drives his hips up to meet Rin’s; as Rin ruts into the space under Haru’s sternum above his abs; as a final thrust apparently pushes Rin over the edge and he comes with a shout, untouched, over Haru’s stomach; as Haru’s mouth falls open, his head tipping back to hit the floor, his cock visibly throbbing as he moans Rin’s name and follows a moment later.

They lie there, panting and coming down, as Rei stands frozen in shock and arousal. He knows Nagisa behind him is in a similar state, and oh, god, what have they just witnessed? Rei will never be able to _un-see_ what he’s seen here today, and although the way Rin and Haru’s bodies moved together had been undeniably beautiful, it hadn’t been for him to see, and the guilt has just begun to set in and replace the arousal when Haru finally lifts his head, looking over Rin’s shoulder as he very calmly says, “Hi, Rei.”

For all that Rei is horrified and wants to disappear as quickly as possible, Rin is the first to react. His head whips around, his sweaty hair falling into his eyes, his expression one of pure shock quickly followed by horrified embarrassment as he registers their compromising position. He scrambles up from Haru’s chest onto his knees, Haru slipping out of him as he goes, cursing loudly and searching with his hands for something to cover himself with, finally finding purchase on what looks like Haru’s discarded t-shirt before wrapping it around his lower half and leaping to his feet. He looks between Rei, standing frozen by the door, Nagisa peeking out from behind him, and Haru, still splayed on the floor with his cock out and drying come on his stomach, staring nonchalantly up at him. “Fuck,” he says in English, and promptly runs out of sight and into the safety of the bathroom.

Haru only seems amused by his – lover’s? boyfriend’s? Rei still doesn’t know – reaction, and after a moment he lifts his hips to pull his own trousers up and looks around the floor, finding what are presumably Rin’s pants and using them to clean their releases off of himself. Only then does he look up at Rei and Nagisa, raising an eyebrow at them, still frozen by his front door. Rei, about five minutes too late, leaps into action.

“I’m so sorry, Haruka-senpai,” he starts, speaking quickly to get the apology out before Haru decides to kick him off the team for good. “We just came to see why you missed classes today – Makoto-senpai said you weren’t feeling well – and we just wanted to check on you and maybe bring you some food or medicine or – “

“I’m going to fucking _murder_ you, Haru,” comes a shout from the bathroom. Rei shuts his mouth awkwardly, still looking at Haru and hoping his expression is enough to convey what he’d been saying. Rin continues, “actually, _all_ of you. When was someone going to fucking _tell_ me – “

The rest is lost on the rest of them as he switches to English and another language Rei doesn’t recognize. He only catches snippets – “Haru” and “so embarrassing” and what sounds suspiciously like “know where you all practice,” but after a few moments he does come out of the bathroom, this time significantly more clothed. He stands outside the bathroom door, looks between them all again, and says, again, “Fuck.”

-

Dinner is an awkward affair, to say the least, but Rei had insisted that making some food for them all was “the least they could do, after everything.” Everyone keeps busy for a while, setting the table or pouring glasses of water or cooking up the fish, but eventually there’s nothing left to do and they all have to sit down together around the small kitchen table. (Rin adamantly refused to sit at the kotatsu. Haru didn’t seem to understand his hesitancy, but eventually conceded with a small and, if Rei isn’t mistaken, _fond_ smile.)

Other than Haru, who seems as unaffected as he always is, it’s Nagisa who seems to recover the quickest. “So,” he starts, when they’ve been eating in silence for a few minutes and no one else has made any move to speak. He never could stand the quiet for very long, and he sounds excited when he asks, “Are you two dating?”

It’s the obvious question, though perhaps not the most appropriate in this situation, given what they’ve just seen. But it seems to be enough to break the ice; Haru snorts as he plays with a piece of fish, and Rin does a full-on spit take, spewing the sip of water he’d just taken all over his plate. He looks equal parts horrified and embarrassed, but Haru just lifts a napkin to rub the excess water from Rin's mouth before tucking a stray piece of red hair behind his ear, making Rin blush even harder, then turns to face Rei and Nagisa across the table.

In lieu of a real explanation, he regards them both for a moment; Rin, for his part, seems to be awaiting his response as eagerly as Nagisa is, though he tries to cover it up by nervously dabbing at the water on his plate with the napkin. But Haru just shrugs, then looks back at Rin and says, simply, “I love him.”

Rei smiles unwittingly, Nagisa squeals in glee, and Rin turns as red as his hair and makes a face that suggests that if he had another mouthful of water, it would be all over his plate again. But he turns to face Haru, wide eyes and hope obvious on his face, and Haru tips his head up before letting Rin close the distance between them in a soft kiss. Rei looks away, smiling; this somehow feels much more intimate than anything else he’s seen them do today, and while he’s happy for his friends, he wants them to have their privacy for this. He hears them separate, hears Rin whisper something that sounds like “I love you, too,” and turns back just in time to see Rin press their foreheads together for a second before pulling away completely.

There’s a beat of silence as Nagisa and Rei recover from the rush of happiness at their friends’ revelations and Rin recovers from yet another bout of embarrassment. Then, mustering the best glare he can while he’s as happy as he is, Rin addresses all of them and says, “I’m still going to drain your fucking pool for this,” and the whole table bursts into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to this point, I guess that means you read this garbage I've written?? thank you!!?? seriously, thank you. that's all I can say. ^.^


End file.
